Inevitable amor de arena
by libelulavainillita
Summary: Gaara llevaba varios meses enfocado a trabajar para su aldea como el Kazekage, su amigo Naruto y Temari han planeado sacarlo de su burbuja con el festival en Konoha. Justo cuando Gaara planea aceptar la habitación, el consejo convoca una junta inmediata para informarle que debe casarse. Naruto debe casarse para ser Hokage. Hinata es la chica para los 2. GaaHina,NaruHinaNeji.
1. Noche de payaso y ángel

Esta historia se centra en el mundo de Naruto. Sasuke ha muerto y Tobi ha desaparecido. No hay actividad extraña por el momento. Excepto por varios corazones que están apunto de romperse. Hinata victima del consejo que ha sellado su destino al comprometer su vida. Naruto a punto de ser Hokage y solo hay problema debe casarse. Gaara bajo presión de Suna ira buscar esposa a Konoha. Sería más fácil para ambos si esa mujer no fuera la misma Hinata. Neji desea ayudar pero también la ama. Y un fantasma esta a punto de volver...

APARECERAN ESCENARIOS Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE VAMPIRE KNIGHT, QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE MATSURI HINO

NARUTO PERTENECE A MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Y SUS PERSONAJES TAMBIEN.

COMENTEN Y SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, LES RESPONDERE CON GUSTO.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

NOCHE DE ÁNGEL Y PAYASO

Eran las doce de la noche en Suna, esta particular noche de verano parecía igual de fría como las demás. Kankuro no estaba en casa y Temari ya se había marchado a dormir hace un par de horas sin antes decirme que dejara los papeles en su lugar y que apagara todo de una buena vez. Iba a ignorgarla como siempre cuando tengo una gran carga de trabajo pero tenía razón necesitaba tomar aire y descansar. Mañana podría lidiar con la junta del consejo. Eso pensé. Empecé a juntar los papeles y a recoger mi escritorio cuando vi como un sobre caía al suelo. Me apresuré a recogerlo para apilarlo con todos los demás papeles hasta que note la horrible letra de mi amigo Naruto.

Temari tenía razón desde que me convertí en Kazekage no me he dado tiempo de distraerme de mis ocupaciones. Me había olvidado por completo de la carta que Naruto me mando hace un par de semanas. Iba a marcharme a dormir y preferí reírme un poco de las tonterías que podría encontrarme en su carta.

_"Gaara: _

_No sabía cómo empezar esta carta, sabes que no soy bueno en estas cosas. Hace mucho que no nos vemos y quería invitarte a Konoha lo que resta del verano. Tendremos un festival y habrá muchas festividades debido a mi nombramiento para reemplazar a la vieja Tsunade. Gaara por piedad guarda esta carta muy bien, Tsunade me mataría si sabe que le digo vieja. ¡TE LO SUPLICO!_

_Bueno de seguro ya te estoy desesperando así que iré al grano, se que has estado trabajando mucho y que te estas malpasando amigo. Estaba empezando a preocuparme así que se me ocurrió adelantar un poco mi nombramiento para que puedas venir a distraerte._

_Hinata me acordó del festival, ya ves que tengo pésima memoria con las festividades y este tipo de formalidades. Por cierto tengo una sorpresa enorme que darte, así que no me puedes fallar mi querido Kazekage. _

_¡Te espero con ansias! _

_Naruto."_

Mientras leía la carta empecé a alegrarme por saber del nombramiento de Hokage estaba más cerca para mi amigo hasta que me encontré con las últimas dos líneas de la carta. Casi me caigo de mi silla al leer "Hinata" y "sorpresa" casi en la misma línea, Ojalá no sea lo que estoy pensando, creo que podría matar a mi mejor amigo tras tal noticia. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, ella traía puesto un kimono de color magenta largo que resaltaba mucho su figura y contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos lavanda y su hermoso cabello largo azulado.

_Flashback_

_"Ese Naruto me va a oir, otra vez se le olvidó que venía solo de pasada" "A ver qué pretexto me pone..."_- Ahí estaba absorto en mi propios pensamientos, esperando a que Naruto llegará cuando vi a todos mis amigos de Konoha con un letrero que decía _"BIENVENIDO GAARA"_

No me esperaba tal detalle, de seguro fue idea de Naruto pero me gustó mucho, todos se abalanzaron por abrazarme excepto por una chica tímida..._"Esta bellisima" "Quien es"_- La chica vestía un kimono magenta con una banda azul, algo inocente en colores pero le quedaba perfecto cada curva se le estilizaba muy bien y los colores del kimono la hacían ver como toda una diosa. No recordaba si la conocía de antes pero si no era me moría de ganas de hacerlo. Admito que la curiosidad me mataba y quería saber qué hacía ella ahí.

Nunca me había sentido atraído a una y era algo que yo no entendía muy bien. Solo tenía como referencia a Kankuro pero él siempre regresa a casa con alguna cachetada o con un dolor en la ingle, así que no sabía que hacer. Noté que ella también me miraba con algo de tímidez pero trataba de hacer contacto con mi mirada,_ "Que valiente"_ pensé y mientras nuestras miradas parecían tener una gran confesión de amor. Naruto apareció entre nosotros.

-Gaara te presento a una gran amiga se llama Hinata- la tomó de la mano y la puso más cerca de mí.

Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró _"es una chica muy tímida y sobre todo muy dulce así que trátala bien" _

Lo dijo muy enserio y eso me puso algo nervioso, seguí su consejo. -Encantado de conocerte Hinata- le hice una pequeña reverencia que creo que pareció incomodarle.

-Por favor no haga eso Kazekage-sama... E-e-es un honor conoce-erlo Gaara-san- dijo muy nerviosa apretando sus dedos indices de una manera muy linda.

_"Era eso. El título siempre me hace sentir tan viejo, somos de la misma edad por kami-sama, Naruto me ha dicho que ella es conservadora por parte de su familia, es lógico que me saludaría así...No es su culpa"_ - No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, puedes decirme Gaara- le sonreí

Me pareció verla sonrojarse hasta hoy nosé si lo hizo. -Está bien, Gaara-kun- Su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la mía y parecía que no había nadie más hasta que todos empezaron a gritar y decidieron llevarme a una fiesta. El resto de la noche pensé que quizá no tenía oportunidad alguna. Ella solo tenía ojos para Naruto pero él no veía a nadie. Habían pasado meses despúes de la muerte de Sasuke y el no parecía haberse repuesto de su duelo. Trataba de hacerse el fuerte y sonreír como siempre hasta que se empezó a ver más natural que deje de preocuparme, no porque no entendiera su dolor pero Naruto estaba dando esta fiesta para mí y no quería arruinarle su plan.

La música invitaba a que bailaramos y varios comenzaron este proceso, Temari dejó su platica con Ino para abalanzarse sobre su novio Shikamaru y forzarlo a ir a la pista, ese tal Kiba pudo sacar a otra chica a bailar pero no, tenía que sacar a bailar a esa diosa con su kimono magenta, ella no quería pero él insistió y ella no pudo negarse más. Yo no comprendía que me estaba pasando por que me molestaba tanto que bailarán juntos, acababa de conocerla hace un par de horas y solo nos dirigimos pocas palabras de cortesía y mi arena estaba a punto de rodearla y traerla hacia mi.

Hinata regresó a sentarse al lado de Naruto y comenzó a hablar con él, un plática bastante inocente pero me hervía la sangre ver lo bien que se desenvolvían. No sé si fueron los celos o mi deseo de bailar con ella y de repente ya me había levantado de mi silla, mis pies me llevaron hasta donde ella se encontraba y por reacción estiré mi brazo para invitarla a bailar, ella aún tenía la vista fija en Naruto y el coraje hizo que les hiciera hacer notar mi presencia.

-Hmmmm...- Tosí un poco- Perdón por interrumpir su plática... Naruto no te importa si sacó a bailar a Hinata, ¿verdad?- les devolví la mirada esperando su respuesta

-Nada de eso Gaara, no te había visto...- dijó con su caracteristíca sonrisa- Anda Hinata, ve a bailar- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa

-E-e-e-ettooo...- estaba muy sonrojada pero de seguro era por la sonrisa de Naruto que por mi invitación a bailar- Está bien Gaara-kun- me tomó la mano con un poco de pena y nos dirigimos a bailar.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo mientras bailábamos descubrí que no había necesidad de hacerlo. Era un bello silencio no tanto como mi acompañante, ella me sonreía muy dulcemente y yo no sabía que hacer solo le dirigí otras sonrisas. Fueron mis tres mejores minutos de la noche. Era una lástima no averigüé nada de lo que me moría por preguntarle y la fiesta estaba por terminar. Terminó la música y volvimos a nuestros asientos.

-No sabía que fueras un gran bailarín Gaara-kun... Muchas gracias por el baile- Me estaba sonriendo mucho y yo solo asentí muy nervioso. Espero no lo haya notado.

-Gracias a ti mejor dicho, te mueves con un muy buen porte- Nos reimos y justo iba a preguntarle algo cuando...

-Hinata-sama su padre me ha dicho que la acompañe a su casa, ya es un poco tarde- dijo su primo Neji con un tono frío.

-Hai...Fue una bonita fiesta Kazekage-sama...es decir, Gaara-kun. Espero que vuelvas pronto- Me dio un pequeño abrazo y se despido de mi.

-Hasta pronto Hinata- No supe que mas decirle jamás me había dicho algo así excepto por Naruto.

Ella y su primo se empezaron a despedir de todos y justo cuando iban a dejar el departamento de Shikamaru, corrí hacia ella y por poco la tomo de la mano y retrocedí, me dio un poco de miedo perturbarla. La dejé ir sin más. La fiesta terminó y todos se habían retirado un poco después de que Hinata lo había hecho.

Solo quedamos mis hermanos, Shikamaru y yo, nos fuimos a dormir inmediatamente después de recoger todo. Mañana volveríamos muy temprano a Suna. Estaba deseando postergar mi viaje por volver a ver a Hinata. Quizá la vuelva a ver pronto. Debo pensar en otra excusa para volver. No pude dejar de pensar en ella y en sus encantadores ojos lavanda, su figura tan angelical y ese aroma de manzana que despedía su cabello azulado. Buenas noches mi querido ángel. La noche pasó sin más eventos, mis hermanos, Shikamaru, Naruto y yo nos despedimos al otro día en la puerta de Konoha. Sentí mi corazón algo raro, no quería marcharme pero mis hermanos ya iban adelantados así que solo caminé por inercia. Adiós Konoha, Naruto. Adiós mi bella Hinata.

_FIN DE FLASHBACK_

-Gaara hasta que horas te vas a dormir, Temari va a matarte si no lo haces- refunfuñó Kankuro al entrar a mi oficina, no pense que fuera tan tarde. Debió ser quien cerró la puerta hace unos minutos.

-Ya voy- Metí la carta al sobre y la dejé en el cajón junto a mis fotografías, Kankuro y yo salimos de la oficina y nos dirigimos a dormir.

Entré a mi recamará, prendí las luces y comenzé a desvertirme hasta quedar en el pantalón negro. Descobije mi cama y me senté en una esquina un momento, vi la foto de la fiesta y me enfoque en mi princesa de ojos lavanda. "Aún en un fotografía que no le hace justicia a tu belleza, eres bellisíma."

_"Hasta mañana mi ángel"_. Me levanté a apagar las luces y regresé a mi cama, ojalá pueda dormir esta noche.


	2. Perdonáme Hinata

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

HINATA

Era medio día cuando mi primo Neji fue a buscarme a mi habitación, yo estaba alistándome para verme con mi equipo para entrenar un poco. Oí que tocaron la puerta de mi recamará y abrí de inmediato. - Neji-niisan,¿ qué sucede? _"De seguro Padre solicita verme" "Que desea ahora" . _

-Perdona que la moleste Hinata-sama pero necesito que hablemos en privado- dijo con un tono alegre, algo muy raro a su característico estado de seriedad.

-Podría ser más tarde Neji-niisan por ahora debo reunirme con mi equipo para entrenar y voy un poco retrasada- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hai, la esperaré- Hizo una reverencia como de costumbre cuando viene a solicitarme algo y salió con calma de mi habitación.

A diferencia de la serenidad con la que salió de mi primo de mi habitación yo salí como una ráfaga de viento de mi casa, iba muy retrasada _"Kiba-kun se va a molestar mucho, la vez pasada casi llego tarde por ayudar a Naruto-kun a escribir su carta a Gaara-san"._ Llegué tan rápido como pude al campo 9 de entrenamiento.

Shino ya se encontraba ahí y no había señales de Kiba. _"Ojalá no siga molestó no quise herir sus sentimientos el otro día"._

-Oi Hinata, ¿otra vez te entretuvo Naruto?- Se empezó a reír de mí siempre que me recuerda a Naruto. _"No se ve tan molesto quizá no fue gran cosa"_

-Nada de eso Kiba-kun, mejor entrenemos con Shino- Traté de hacer que no pasaba nada y mejor me enfocaré en el entrenamiento.

-Kiba, Hinata, los estuve esperando bastante y hoy tengo un compromiso con mi clan así que me temo que tendremos que posponer este entrenamiento o si prefieren entrenar juntos está bien, luego reorganizamos nuestro entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei.- Como siempre en su tono serio esperando nuestra respuesta.

-Nos parece bien Shino, lo reorganizamos después- Respondimos en unísono.

Después de eso Shino se retiró y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Me dispuse a recoger mis cosas que había dejado en el pasto y Kiba se acercó a mí. Me levanté por completo del suelo y nuestras miradas se encontraron, su mirada parecía comerse la mia. _"Por favor no lo vuelvas a mencionar Kiba"._ Se acercó aún más a mí.

-Hinata quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacerte un par de preguntas, no te molesta ¿verdad?- Su mirada era muy intensa así que dejé de hacer contacto visual con él.

-Para nada Kiba-kun_-"Ojalá no haya notado mi mentira, me siento muy contrariada por su confesión"_

-Yo se que siempre has amado a Naruto y pese a que aún no te ha dado respuesta, sigues esperándolo ¿verdad?. _"Kiba-kun no te hagas esto" "Yo no quería que..."_

-Kiba-kun no hagas esto, sabes muy bien que amo mucho a Naruto y yo...- No sabía que más decirle, no quiero seguir lastimandolo.

-Lo entiendo Hinata, yo haré lo mismo contigo. Sé que por ahora no tengo oportunidad pero si llegarás a cansarte de no recibir respuesta, sabes que me tendrás siempre. - Me tomó la mano y en eso llegó Neji.

-Neji-niisan, pensé que te vería más tarde- Me sorprendió mucho verlo. Se veía más serio que hace rato cuando fue a mi habitación. _"Neji-niisan que sucede…" _

-Disculpen mi intromisión, Hinata-sama ya no podía esperar más. Necesitamos ir a la mansión Hyuuga en este momento. Tu padre necesita ver-nos… digo verte- Solté mi mano de la de Kiba y recogí mis cosas. Neji y yo nos retiramos de inmediato.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

SUNA

A veces creo que el consejo me subestima más por mi edad que por mis exitos que he logrado para la aldea desde que asumí mi cargo de Kazekage, esta mañana me desperté con una sensación de agitación muy extraña, como diría Temari "-Un presentimiento desagradable-". Me levanté de la cama y salude a mi ángel como todos los días desde que tengo esta foto conmigo, desearía tener una sola de ella pero no hay pretexto que pueda darle a alguien o a ella misma sin que me pidan explicaciones que para ser franco no me agrada la idea compartir mis intenciones sobre obtener fotos de mi ángel. Continúe con mi rutina de todos los días hasta la parte de la junta del consejo, una junta muy particular. Los ancianos ya me habían advertido un par de veces que pese a mi corta edad de 22 años tenía que pensar en un futuro para Suna, insinuaciones del consejo para que desposara a alguna chica digna de ser mi esposa pero no por ser la señora de Sabaku no Gaara sino para que ella sea los ojos del consejo sobre mí, ejerciendo su rol como esposa del Kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena. Entré en el salón que usa el consejo para deliberar y tomé asiento con los demás miembros que ya se encontraban esperándome. _"Creo que debo ser más firme en mi decisión de no tomar esposa por ahora a menos de que sea Hinata pero dudo que el consejo quiera una alianza con Konoha dependa de mi matrimonio con una chica como ella"_ _"Quizá ya se rindieron y me van a hablar que...". _Me sumergí un poco en mi tren de pensamiento hasta que todos los miembros estuvieron en el salón.

-Kazekage-sama el consejo ha deliberado que para un futuro próspero para nuestra aldea lo más adecuado sería que usted se comprometiera con alguna chica de familia importante- Pese a que lo dijo un solo hombre eso era decisión del "ilustre consejo".

_"Parecía muy bello para ser verdad, tengo que casarme" "Si mencionan que alguien de Suna...las rechazaré a todas...no puedo casarme con otra que no sea Hinata" "Eso es definitivo"_

-No queremos que se malinterprete esta idea Kazekage-sama solo deseamos el bienestar de la aldea y llegamos a la conclusión que podría darnos un mejor futuro si su matrimonio fuera con alguna chica originaria de las aldeas que ya tenemos alianza.- _"Por favor digan Konoha...Ojalá sea mi ángel"_

-Le daremos la libertad de que usted la escoja pero le advertiremos que la chica deberá ser de Konoha y de no ser así nosotros la elegiremos por usted Kazekage-sama- _"Eso suena muy bien... tengo un problema...Naruto es dueño de los ojos de mi ángel" "¿Comó podría yo enamorarla?" _

-Estoy de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo, solo tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué plazo tengo para encontrar a la chica y arreglar mi boda?- El consejo me pidió salir para que deliberarán ese detalle.

Uno de los ancianos del consejo salío del salón para avisarme que volviera al salón y así lo hice. El salón me pareció siempre muy pequeño pero desde que el consejo me menciono esta hace unos 20 minutos todo el salón había aumentado de tamaño, esas paredes y cada cara de los ancianos del consejo me estaban intimidando mucho. Mi nerviosismo iba en crescendo, mi corazón estaba acelerándose a una velocidad que me aturdía y los ancianos aumentaron más mi condición cuando mencionaron el detalle de mi boda.

-Kazekage-sama hemos concluido que tiene un mes para casarse con quien usted elija y de no cumplirse ese plazo seleccionaremos a otra chica de Konoha para ser su esposa.

"_**¿Un mes?... eso es imposible" "Quien se enamora así por así….y Hinata ama a Naruto"**_ . estaba tan absorto con mi nuevo sufrimiento que no escuché que el consejo me pidió la palabra para acordar a este arreglo de mi boda.

-Kazekage-sama esta de acuerdo con la voluntad del consejo…Kazekage-sama_. "Debo de ir a Konoha ya, no tengo tiempo que perder"… "Hinata te vere pronto" _

-Me parece que estoy deacuerdo, haré un viaje a Konoha para el nombramiento de Naruto Uzumaki como el nuevo Hokage y buscaré a esa chica… Aunque creo que debo tener un poco más de tiempo el nuevo Hokage necesita que le informe de esta situación en beneficio de nuestra aldea. _"Si hacer que Hinata se enamore de mi es difícil ahora debo planear como decirle a Naruto que aparte de casarme, esa chica es… Hinata"_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

NEJI

Estaba entrenando con mi tió Hiashi-sama como siempre a la misma hora cuando paso Hinata-sama luciendo muy bella, no había duda que desde que le confesó sus sentimientos a Naruto mi prima vestía ropa muy femenina y se había vuelto muy segura de si misma, solía odiarla por no entender que mi padre haya decidido sacrificarse por el bien de mi tío y por ser un orgulloso. Tenía meses que había notado ese cambio en ella, aunque ahora parecía una diosa y ya no podía negarlo más, estaba enamorándome de mi prima en cada cena, cada entrenamiento , cada junta del clan y lo peor es que quizá jamás me mire como mira a nuestro próximo Hokage: Naruto.

Ella aun no era correspondida y lo seguía esperando como hace años, y yo solo estancado en mis emociones que jamás podría confesarle ni a ella. Ni a mi tío. Jamás aceptaría que yo la pretendiera o al menos eso creía.

-Neji necesitamos hablar sobre el clan…específicamente de Hinata. - lo dijo tan serio que no hablé por un momento y lo seguí al estudio.

Entramos al estudio sin decir más nada y mi tío se puso algo nervioso y comenzó a titubear un poco, no mucho como para que yo lo notase pero se veía un poco consternado.

-Con el retiro de Tsunade-sama y este nuevo nombramiento de nuestro próximo Hogake…. Nuestro clan cambiará de cabeza también junto con otros clanes como el Nara o los Aburame…El consejo del clan ha decidido que Hinata se case para ser la próxima cabeza del clan.

-Me parece muy bien tío… sin embargo no creo entender por qué me has traido aquí, era algo que ya se había dicho en la última junta.- _"Será que el consejo quiere casarla con Naruto o algún otro líder de otra aldea" _

-El consejo ha decidido casar a Hinata contigo para que se preserve nuestro Byakugan.. yo no concuerdo con el consejo por que aunque no lo parezca a veces, quiero ser padre por primera vez y quiero que ella se case con alguien que ame…. Como sabes mucho miembros del clan no aceptan aun a nuestro próximo Hokage, quien fue mi primera opción para ella puesto que ella lo ama. Sin embargo Naruto no la ha correspondido y quizá despose a otra mujer, se que tu relación con mi hija ha cambiado mucho, ya no eres un primo con quien ella puede estar…la amas y por eso acepté la decisión del consejo. Se que la harías feliz Neji. _"Que yo me case con …"_

-Tío entiendo la decisión del consejo y la tuya también pero yo no quisiera casarme en esta circunstancia, se que no podría hacerla feliz…ella no me ama como lo has dicho y yo… _"Hinata ama a Naruto y no a mi… tío cásala con él aunque yo no me quedaría a verlo… quisiera pensar que ella me quiere tanto como a él y no es así, ella siempre será de Naruto…" "No puedo, Hinata no quiero perderte por algo que ha decido el consejo."_

-Es mi última palabra Neji, se lo comunicare antes de que termine este festival para que Naruto haga valida su unión. _"Tío no puedo… solo la haría volverse a deprimirse." "Me odiaría"_

-Tu debes traerla en un par de horas al salón, haremos el anunciamiento oficial en el salón de reuniones del clan.- Caminaba en circulo en el estudio muy abstraído, era evidente que el no deseaba eso.

-Podríamos esperar un par de días y pedir asesoría de nuestro nuevo Hokage, quizás el podría…

-Neji solo ve por Hinata y dile de su compromiso. Lo de mencionárselo al clan lo pospondremos.

-Hai, Hiashi-sama.- Me dirigía a la habitación de Hinata y allegar ahí no podía tocar la puerta _"Perdóname Hinata…yo_..._"_


	3. CruelSed, Amor

KONOHA

Tsunade se encontraba mirando la villa frene a su ventana de la oficina que pasaría a manos del menos esperado para relevarla como Hokage de la Hoja: Naruto. Sin duda el chico podría llevar tan difícil posición y después de todo había llegado a ganarse la aceptación de la mayoría de la aldea excepto por el clan Hyuuga. Podría ser que Hiashi aun odiaba al chico para la actitud arrogante de su clan ante este nombramiento. Tsunade sabía que no era así, su hija y el mismo Hiashi lo protegieron de los ataques psicológicos de Tobi, su hija le había devuelto confianza en su camino ninja y Hiashi lo hacia por el amor que su hija siente por él.

Naruto por fin había encontrado la aceptación de la aldea y el amor de una chica, nadie se lo merecía más que el después de tanto tiempo de haber sido aislado por lo que ahora desea y va a proteger Konoha como el nuevo Hokage. Naruto siempre será perseguido por Orochimaru y de lo que Tsunade más temía era que el duelo por Sasuke jamás lo fuera a dejar en paz. Quizá le convendría casarse. Hinata sería buena esposa y el aunque no la amara podría llegar a quererla. Ella lo llenaría de amor era seguro. Pero sería suficiente pensaba o Naruto podría casarse con otra.

"_Sakura jámas podría hacerlo feliz aunque él la ame. Debo de pedirle eso a Naruto. No le daré el puesto sin que se case. Lo dejaré elegir pero Sakura no es opción." "Después de todo aun no le perdona la muerte de Sasuke y se que no lo hará nunca. Ella siempre esperaba que cambiara y poder estar con él."_

Tsunade aun miraba el esplendor de la aldea, pensaba cuidar más ahora a Naruto. Le debía eso al menos a Jiraya.

- Vieja Tsunade , he llegado. Shizune me dijo que querías verme- Tsunade baachan…- Naruto le hizo un par de señas al verla tan abstraída.

-Esa no es manera de hablarme niñato, aun sigo siendo tu Hokage y me debes más respeto pese a lo cercano de tu nombramiento.- le dio un puñetazo y ambos se dirigieron a la terraza.

-Lo sé, lo sé, perdón… tsk…tsk- Se rascaba un poco la cabeza manteniendo su mirada en ella _"Se ve rara definitivamente…"_

-Naruto no voy a hacerte preguntas sobre lo serio de tu decisión de ser Hokage o del amor por la aldea, eso lo sé de sobra y te apoyo lo sabes. (suspira) Nunca me gustó mucho este puesto hasta que Jiraiya y tu me trajeron de vuelta. Se que va a quedarse en buenas manos esta aldea. Minato estaría muy orgulloso y Kushina también, hicieron un buen trabajo después de todo.

Naruto y Tsunade se sonrieron en complicidad. Tsunade volvió a sorprender al rubio.

-Hazlo bien niñato…Solo hay algo que quiero pedirte. _"¿Que te traes en manos Tsunade?" _

-Sabes que lo hare baachan, y no sé a que viene todo esto….ya me lo habías dicho antes. Se honesta, ¿para que me llamaste?- Naruto se dio cuenta de su actitud pasiva solo era una excusa. Tsunade sudaba preocupación por todos lados.

-Creo que siempre te he subestimado, lo notaste apenas con un par de frases hechas. Soy mala mintiendo. Quiero hacerte una petición para darte mi puesto. Solo es un complemento ya todas las aldeas saben de tu nombramiento.

-¿Que clase de petición?...ya hemos hablando sobre las casas de apuestas y esas casa de "damas" que le gustaban a Pervysage, ya sabes mi opinión. _"Vaya que mi hábito de apostar debe asustar al chico"_ pensaba Tsunade mientras reía.

-Los lugares de apuestas no son de mi interés ahora. La petición que quiero hacerte. Es que te cases para tu nombramiento. Ya lo discutí con el consejo y han aceptado mi decisión…

-¿Casarme?...¿Casarme?... woooo… apenas tengo veintidós, no crees que eso es precipitado…-Naruto temblaba de pies a cabeza

-Lo mismo se podría decir de dejarte mi puesto, eres aún muy joven…Tienes un mes para encontrar esposa. El último detalle que debo pedirte es que Sakura no es una opción. Así que apurate o si no se postergara tu nombramiento. – Naruto se había puesto a un más pálido.

Tsunade volvió a su oficina y Naruto se quedó en la terraza procesando todo aquello. _"Casarme… con quien… esto es tan repentino. Quien se casaría conmigo… Ino es una chica demasiado difícil, Sakura me odia… y alguna otra nosé…."_

La noche ya había caído y Naruto sintió como si le hubieran dado un cubetazo para despertarlo de su culpa por la muerte de Sasuke. Bien era cierto que no habían dado con el cuerpo después de los ataques y las explosiones el último día de la guerra. _"Hinata…__"_. Ella ya le había confesado su amor y le devolvió su seguridad para pelear con Tobi. Peleó junto a él por amor. Y solo la tomó de la mano y no dijo mas nada. Solo eso y al final de la guerra Konoha se volvió a reconstruir y el no había vuelto a verla, tenía que hablar con ella_ "Pero de que podría decirle…ni yo mismo se…sería buena esposa pero deseo casarme por amor… Amo a Hinata o lo podría hacer. No podría lastimarla así…¿qué hago?"_

Naruto se debatía en sus emociones estancadas y en la vergüenza que sentía al tener a Hinata a la deriva sin una respuesta. Comenzó a caminar a su departamento abstraído en sus pensamiento cuando chocó con una chica de cabello largo que iba corriendo con tal velocidad que ni siquiera logró ver quien era. Se levantó todo perplejo y no le dio importancia. Siguió de camino a su apartamento cuando vio a Kiba y este lo empujó al piso.

-¿Me puedes decir que te sucede Kiba?- Naruto se levanto del suelo y Kiba parecía que iba a matarlo.

-Tu… eso es lo que me sucede… Tu. Si tan solo le correspondieras o la dejaras en paz de una vez… odio que la tengas en el limbo…por que yo….- Kiba parecía muy pertubado pero siguió hablando- Lo peor es que de seguro ya olvidaste todo lo que ella hace por ti. Eres una basura. Vaya que para ser el próximo Hokage el puesto te queda muy grande…- Kiba le dedico otra mirada dura y lo dejo ahí en el suelo.

Naruto recobró su posición y vio como Kiba se marchaba corriendo igual que la chica que chocó contra él antes. Pasaron unos minutos y siguió su camino a su apartamento. Estaba muy inquieto de seguro Kiba le gritaba por eso mismo que iba reprendiéndose mientras llegaba a su casa. _"Hinata… he sido muy cruel…"._ Entró en su apartamento y se fue a dormir inmediatamente, creía que en la mañana sabría que hacer. No logró dormir ni una hora completa.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000

SOMBRAS

En el país del trueno amanecía y todo parecía en silencio. A las afueras había una cabaña casi en ruinas. Un lugar desértico, perfecto para ser invisible de alguna manera o para planear caos. Un muchacho con el cabello grisáceo y una vestimenta muy neutral, estaba entrando a la cabaña. Descubrió su rostro y se deshizo de su capa al llegar a la sala, la que estaba repleta de cadáveres recientes de jovencitas, su amo había comido bastante pensaba. Ahí hizo una reverencia a la figura que se escondía tras la cortina.

- Señor, podremos partir cuando lo desee- El joven solo asintió con la cabeza

-He cambiado de parecer, hay un asunto que necesita mi total atención. –

-Hai, ¿cuál es mi objetivo Rido-sama? – el joven levanto la cabeza para recibir sus órdenes.

-Irás a Suna y a Konoha, quiero saber que aldea será mi próximo "hogar". Mi sobrino está por volver y mi cuerpo aun no se ha recuperado. – le dijo con una voz muy amenazadora.

"Debo crear a la mujer perfecta para tener más poder…las necesito a ambas." La figura de las sombras empezó a reir.

-Me marcho señor-

El joven salió de la cabaña con destino a Suna, el viaje no podría tardar mucho, su amo odiaba esperar. No era por él. Siempre se decía antes de ir a ver a su amo. El quería venganza y si eso significaba ver a quien llevo a su amor a la locura, el haría lo que fuera. Mientras su amo le fuera útil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SUNA

Temari y Kankuro se preguntaban que hacía Gaara dando vueltas en la sala sin decir una palabra. Su visión sobre su hermano era muy confusa en ese momento. Era cierto que Gaara habia cambiado su actitud por una más apacible, y esta era la primera vez que se le veía nervioso. _"Nervioso…" "Gaara…tsk"_ sus hermanos parecía tener la misma idea.

-Que sucede Gaara, deja de dar vueltas… me mareas demasiado- refunfuñaba Kankuro.

-Si que sucede, el consejo te dijo algo negativo…¿que te preocupa? – Temari se acercó a él y lo forzó a sentarse. Su hermano se veía muy perturdo.

-No pasa nada…salvo a que tengo que casarme…en un mes… …- Gaara parecía muy asustado

-¿Queeeeeeé?- Kankuro y Temari estaban en shock

- Ese maldito consejo…deberías cortarles la cabeza Gaara. Mira que chantajearte así.-Temari estaba muy indignada y solo gritaba. _"Debo calmarla"_ pensaba Gaara.

-Acepte la decisión del consejo por mi propia volutad, yo también deseo casarme, quizás me imaginaba hacerlo bajo otras condiciones pero estoy de acuerdo con el consejo y he decido viajar a Konoha para elegir a mi esposa mientras se realiza el festival de verano y ustedes me acompañarán. Partimos mañana.- Gaara sonreía y eso le dio tranquilidad a sus hermanos.

Sus hermanos y Gaara se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a preparar maletas y a descansar un poco, Temari estaba muy inquieta por saber qué tipo de esposa elegiría Gaara, ella era la única que sabía de su amor por Hinata por eso había propuesto hacerse amiga de Hinata para ayudar a su hermano. _"De seguro sonreía porque pensaba en ella"._


	4. Quemando flores Laberintos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

QUEMANDO FLORES

Hinata y Neji habían llegado a la mansión Hyuuga y ahi los recibio Hiashi, cabeza del clan Hyuuga. Les indicó que fueran al estudio, así lo hicieron. Neji estaba muy nervioso, bastante callado y Hinata se veia algo inquieta. "Es muy extraño que mi padre y Neji se vean tan nerviosos, de seguro me darán una mala noticia... por sus caras eso parece." pensaba Hinata. Su padre y Neji empezaban a titubear demasiado, había algo que no cuadraba.

Hinata decidió no darle importancia y dejar que ellos le informaran que había sucedido. Su vida iba a destrozarse justo ahora que Naruto empezaba a verla con más confianza que antes. El sabía que Hinata lo amaba, y el estaba muy agradecido por su amor. Haruno Sakura ya no le importaba a Naruto como mujer. Después de vencer a Madara y restaurar la aldea hace un año, él prometió tratarla y ver si podía corresponderle pero con la muerte tan repentina de Sasuke eso no ha sucedido. Naruto empezó a aislarse al igual que Sakura. Fingía ser feliz y la mayoría del tiempo la culpa lo embriagaba y los ataques suicidas de Sakura lo tenían bastante preocupado. Hinata decidió esperarlo, dejar sus sentimientos a lado y ayudarlo en todo. Hiashi iba a destrozarle el corazón ahi mismo con Neji a su lado. Neji tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo y por ahora era imposible detener el motivo de la reunión de los tres ahí en su estudio.

Hiashi que se encontraba frente a la ventana les dirijio la palabra sin apartar su vista de alli.

-Hinata hija mía, el festival de verano sera a unos escasos días apartir de hoy-Tsk..tsk..- El nombramiento de un nuevo Hokage en nuestra aldea es un paso más que cada clan debe tomar para cambiar el destino de nuestra aldea. Eres mi primogenita y una gran heredera de la línea del Ojo Blanco. Una kunoichi muy bella también. He sido un padre muy escricto contigo y te he subestimado mcho tiempo. Nuestra relación no ha sido muy buena y a pesar de que la guerra nos unio un poco mas como padre-hija, creo que con lo que voy a decirte ahora esa relación se va deteriorar y no sabes cuanto lamento no poder ejercer mi papel de padre sino este, el de la cabeza del clan...Tsk..tsk..- El clan ha decidido que tomes mi lugar como heredera y asumas tu puesto despues del nombramiento de nuestro Hokage y cada clan hára lo mismo con sus herederos.- Hiashi se quedó en silencio unos minutos y dejó su posición en la ventana para encarar a su hija para terminar su reunión ahí.

Hinata se veía muy extrañada a lo que su pade decía, ella sabía que para ser cabeza del clan había un requisito al que ella le temía: casarse. No tenía oposición al matrimonio puesto que era su deseo desde niña pero el que siempre ha estado a su lado es Naruto, aunque solo en sus sueños. Su pesadilla estaba pareciendo mas real cada vez. Tendría que casarse y el novio podría no ser Naruto. El corazón le empieza a latir en desfreno. "Naruto-kun...yo...Naruto-kun...". Quería irse de esa habitación en ese instante pero quería mostrarse fuerte ante su padre.

Su padre y Neji se lanzaban miradas de complicidad. Ninguno se atrevía de tomar la iniciativa. Hinata estaba desconcertada. Su padre retomó la conversación.

-Hija hoy quizás pierda tu afecto pero esta decisión es irrevocable hasta que el consejo de su ultima palabra. Tu prometido es...- Neji interrumpió a Hiashi.

-Su prometido aun no ha sido elegido verdad Hiashi-sama- _"Neji..."_ Hiashi se veía dudoso. Hinata algo aliviada. Quizás aun no era tan tarde al menos por ahora.

Hiashi intervino en la conversación.-Neji, mi hija es una kunochi muy fuerte y será la proxima cabeza del clan... El consejo cambió de decisión hace un par de minutos. Neji iba a ser tu prometido para conservar el Byakugan en la familia. Pero el casarte con alguien de la rama Hyuuga no era lo mejor para que te mantuvireas a la cabeza del clan. Tu prometido es el nuevo señor feudal del país del trueno, vendrá en unos dos días.- Hinata tras oír de la noticia salió corriendo salió del estudio abandonando a su padre y a Neji.

Iba corriendo tratando de contener sus lagrimas pero era imposible, siguio deambulando varias horas hasta que se detuvo en el parque frente a la escuela de ninjas. Neji salió a buscarla inmediatamente y no logró encontrarla. Hinata estaba en estado de shock tras la noticia de perder a Naruto para siempre, ella sabía que su primo estaba enamorado de ella y que ella no podría hacerlo feliz jamás igual que a cualquier otro que no fuera su amado Naruto. Lo que más le dolía era que un completo desconocido era su prometido, quizá Neji era una mejor propuesta. El la haría feliz a su manera y ella quizá podría aprender a amarlo. Hoy era la noche más dolorosa. Su destino ya no era suyo. Era de aquel señor feudal del país del trueno.

A las afueras de Konoha se encontraban los hermanos de la Arena, habían llegado un día antes de lo esperado debido a la insistencia de Gaara. Los recibió Naruto con su particular alegría y los acompaño al hotel.

- Aun faltan dos días para el festival asi que si quieren podemos organizar una reunión en mi departamento para celebrar su llegada- _"Sería agradable ver a todos antes de pensar en el nombramiento y en mi... esposa..."_

Kankuro y Temari se veían bastante cansados, Gaara soló pensaba en domir y recobrar energías para ir a ver a Hiashi-sama por la mañana. Sutilmente despidió a su amigo del hotel.

- Naruto agradecemos la invitación pero ha sido un viaje largo y debemos descansar, iré a buscarte cuando este en mejores condiciones y luego organizemos una salida. - Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se despido de ellos.

Gaara y sus hermanos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones cuando Naruto dejó el lobby del hotel. Gaara dejó su maleta en el piso sacó un cambio de ropa de ahí. Se dirigió a la bañera para relajarse con un baño de agua caliente antes de ir a dormir. Llevaba varios minutos en la regadera pensando lo que le diría a Hiashi-sama para poder cortejar a su amado ángel. De repente parecía que el agua esta helada y el corazón empezo a latir demasiado rápido. Se sentía algo angustiado y salió de la regadera inmediatamente. Eran los nervios seguramente, eso pensaba. Se secó y se puso la pijama. Tenía que dormir bien para ver a Hiashi. Después de eso tendría que avisarle a Naruto sobre su compromiso. Gaara no logró dormir bien, en Suna se díria que era un presentimiento de un mal augurio. Él no creía en esas cosas pero quizá esta vez eso le hubiera advertido lo que le esperaría por la mañana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LABERINTO DE DESEOS Y VENENO

Era aún reinado de la noche. Hinata seguía en esa banca del parque con ese sentimiento de impotencia de solo ser un objeto para su clan. Un clan que la había subestimado desde su infancia y ahora que ella era una kunochi más fuerte tras haberse enfrentado a Madara y Tobi para ayudar a su amado Naruto. Su destino ya no podría cambiarlo. Naruto volvería a ser una ilusión del pasado, ella ya no podía luchar por su amor y su prometido llegaría pronto. Se hacía algo tarde y ella aún no encontraba fuerzas para volver a su "prisión" a lado de su padre y el clan. Definitivamente no quería volver y comenzó a levantarse para regresar a su hogar. Dio unos pasos cuando escucho la voz de un viejo conocido que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-Tantas noches busqué un rostro como el tuyo... esos ojos perlados, ese cabello azul. Ni siquiera la más bella de las noches me consoloba desde que me fui. Siempre te lleve conmigo Hinata- El hombre cubierto por las sombras se acercó a ella, dejando que la luz lo tocara, ella vio a un hombre bellisimo vestido de blanco.

Hinata estaba muy temerosa pero aun así ella quería saber quién era él y por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad.

-¿Quién es usted y como me conoce señor?- El joven empezó a reírse po su pregunta y ella parecía muy confundido.

-Perdona mi indecencia, soy Kuran Kaname un viejo amigo de Neji. Solíamos entrenar contigo y tu padre.- Hinata al oír eso corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Kaname-sama, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?, te extrañe tanto.- Hinata comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Kaname la envolvió cuando ella lo abrazó y le indicó que caminarán.

- Este parque es peligroso cuando la noche lo invade todo, ¿no te parece?. Te diría que fuéramos a mi apartamento a platicar pero es muy tarde y tu padre debe estar preocupado...vamos Hinata, te acompaño- Tocó el cabello de Hinata dulcemente.

-Podríamos caminar lento como antes. Hoy no me siento bien. Me siento...tsk...tsk... ¡oh, Kaname no quisiera que me mires así!- Hinata no dejaba de mirar el suelo.

-Será como tu desees mi princesa de nieve- Kaname la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuuga.

Hinata se sentía tan nerviosa y vulnerable ahora que Kaname podía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos a la perfección, siempre había sido así. Hinata deseaba hacerle tanta preguntas y ninguna parecía concretarse en su cabeza. Quizá hoy debía conformarse con volver a ver a su Kaname-sama. Ella nunca entendió por que el partió tan repentinamente esa noche hace más de seis años y con esa cara tan triste. Su padre nunca se lo explicó bien, un día Kaname-sama ya no era mencionado y hasta hoy eso no había cambiado en la mansión Hyuuga.

-Konoha no se ve tan hermosa como esta noche- Kaname sonreía- Aún poseeo el arte de leer tu mente Hinata...Me fui por amor..._"por Yukki"_

-¿Por amor?- Hinata se sentía muy confundida y no sabía si aún le quería o solo era la sombra que el le había recordado cuando dijo su nombre.

-Si por amor, pero no deseo hablar de eso ahora. Te lo diré después.- Kaname se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el rostro haciendola olvidar esa tristeza que sentía ahora.

Hinata se desmayó y Kaname la cargó el resto del viaje a la mansión Hyuuga. Kaname la depositó en los brazos de Neji quien dormía fuera de la mansión. _"Cuida a nuestra princesa, Neji."_

En la mañana la aldea de Konoha estaba más estridente que otros días, el festival de verano había llegado. Los puestos de comida y atracciones estaban siendo acomodados. Los aldeanos estaban ya en las calles desde hace horas. Los hermanos de Gaara se dirigían a levantarlo para buscar a Naruto. Al llegar a la habitación de Gaara no recibieron respuesta. Bajaron al lobby del hotel y justo ahí les dieron una nota de Gaara.

_" Kankuro, Temari:_

_Salí a ver a Hiashi-sama, vuelvo en un rato más._

_Gaara."_

-Parece que lo de la boda iba muy enserio pero quien ese tal Hiashi-sama- Kankuro estaba muy curioso.

-Es el padre de Hinata Hyuuga...tsk... Gaara está muy enamorada de esa chica- dijó Temari con algo de celos.

-¿Hemanita acaso estás algo molesta?- Kankuro disfrutaba molestar a Temari por la sobreprotección que ella tenía con Gaara.

-Vaya que gozas perder el tiempo molestandome temprano que ir en busca de alguna chica...eres un casanova muy raro- Temari reía mucho al ver las expresiones de Kankuro.

Ino se encontraba muy aburrida administrando la tienda de flores desde temprano. Era su día libre y su madre la tenía a cargo del negocio familiar. El día de hoy parecía avanzar sin grandes cambios y casi en un momento simultaneo tres hombres entraron a la tienda. El primero fue Gaara, que fue a comprarle un ramo de bellas rosas blancas. Gaara parecía muy nervioso e Ino deseaba saber para quien eran esas flores pero por más que intentó adivinar para quien eran empezaba a frustarse por saber y no pudo contenerse más.

-Las rosas blancas deben ser para una chica muy bonita...y una amiga tambien verdad Gaara-kun...si deseas una sugerencia creo que las rosas rojas serían mejor...- Gaara solo se sonrojo un poco pero decidio ignorar a Ino hasta que ella menciono a Hinata.

-a Sakura las flores no le hacen mucha gracia... pero a Hinata le fascinan las rosas rojas.- Ino lo dujo muy sutilmente pero Gaara había caido en su provocación.

- Entonces...deseo un ramo de rosas rojas... son para Temari. Ella insistió en tener unas en su habitación mientras estamos aquí.- dijo fingiendo, aún no era apropiado decir sobre su compromiso y que quería a Hinata.

Ino iba responderle cuando Gaara ya había tomado las flores y se había marchado, mientras ella contaba el dinero de Gaara entró un hombre bastante apuesto de cabello castaño que le pidió un ramo pequeño de dalias rojas y rosas rosas. Ino trataba de seducir a aquel hombre con su personalidad tan "sutil" cuando el joven le congeló su coquetería.

-Hoy voy a ver a mi prometida, deme sus flores más bellas.- Ino suspiró de celos y después le dio un ramo.

El joven se marchó de la florería igual de rápido que Gaara. _"Y yo que no quería venir a trabajar, este día se pone muy interesante." _Ino soltó una pequeña sonrisa y cogió una revista para distraerse.

El último hombre que entró a su tienda fue Naruto. Ino no preguntó esta vez, Naruto se veía muy raro. Triste, probablemente las flores eran para la tumba de Sasuke o Sakura por sus ataques de paranoia. El escogió un par de alcatraces rojos y se marchó sin dirigirle la palabra.

_"Este día ha sido muy interesante... excepto por Naruto... tsk... se veía muy triste"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
